The Doctor and His Rose
by GinevraMollyWeaslyPotter
Summary: The Doctor was by no means domestic. He shuddered at the word. Can Rose Tyler change that all? My take on the events of Doomsday and there after. Rated M for later chappies!
1. Chapter 1 The Dream and The Confession

**Chapter 1: The Dream and The Confession**

 **A/N: This is my rewrite to the episode Doomsday in season 2, and following onward. I would love to have no flames in the comments. Yes, I realize that this has been done before, but I am watching for the first time, and I don' think that Doomsday was an okay thing to do right. (Pun intended). The introduction has spoilers. Hell, the whole thing is a big ball of wibbly. . .wobbly. . .spoiley woiley. . .stuff. It's all spoilers and wishes so . . . without further a due. . .on to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Doctor Who, so pretty please don't sue!**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream and The Confession**

. . .Her hand was slipping. "I need to get it-upright! Rose powered against the lever as she tried to close the portal to hell. Rose's breath hitched, as she pulled back on the lever with all the strength she could muster. She grunted, and pulled with all her might. Her hands were tiring, and she was pulled upright by the sucking power of the vortex. She cold feel herself slipping. She screamed, and her arms trembled. Her hands held only by the skin of her fingers, released. She screamed again, " _ **DOCTOR**_ ** _!_** " She yelled. " ** _ROSE!_** " He yelled, a look of panic covering his beautiful face. Tears fell from his eyes, as she was pulled to the vortex. Just before she fell into the portal, a man, from a parallel universe named Pete Tyler materialized behind her, catching her and teleporting her and himself into his universe. Rose would never see the Doctor again. A white wall appeared. She ran at it, "Take me back." "Take me back!" "TAKE ME BA-HA-HACK!" She sobbed, her vision blurred, she shook with a tremor, and awoke with a scream.

***ROSE*TYLER*&*THE*DOCTOR**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rose shook and sobbed. She was in a sitting up, from her rude awakening. She shook with the sobs that racked her small frame. She needed a walk. She got up, shaking with sobs, barely able to breath, and making it even harder to see. Stumbling out of her king sized bed in the T.A.R.D.I.S., slipped her slippers on, and ran out of her room. She didn't know where she was going but she was going, her vision blurred, and her feet fast, she tripped and fell into a thing. Only it wasn't a thing, it was the Doctor. She fell to the ground on her bum. Sobbing hard, she got back up and ran. She still didn't know where she was going, but the Doctor was now following her. She needed to run as fast as her legs would carry her. After about ten minuets, she found the library and threw herself on to a sofa, hard. She let her tears have their way.

 _I can't ever see him again._

 _It was only a dream._

 _I didn't even get to tell him that I love him!_

 _Doctorrrr!_

Sad thoughts overcame her. She couldn't control the sobs that racked her body. Like a thunderstorm, she cried, and choked, and breathed. Her whole world shook, sob after sob, tear after tear, her breathing labored and her chest heaved. She screamed, and cried. "I-*Hic* L-love yo-uu *Inhale* Doctor!" She cried. "Quite right too," came the voice of the Doctor, who had been standing there the whole time. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to know that you are upset. Care to tell me what's got you crying your heart out?" He asked, genuinely worrying for Rose. "It was a-a dream-mm. You were there-" "That explains the crying." "Shut up." A faint smile crossed her lips, and she continued, back in her melancholy. "You were there, and the Daleks were there, and the Cybermen were there, and there was a portal to the void, and I had to pull a lever to close it, and I almost got sucked in, but then, parallel universe Dad materialized behind me, and p-ppopped me and him back to his universe. I never got to see you again. I never even got the chance to tell you that-" She stopped herself. Hadn't he already heard her say it? "Yes?" He asked tentatively. "I never even got to tell you that-t-that I LOVE YOU DOCTOR!" She screamed the last part out with a sob. Her body shook. He sat down next to her, and rubbed her back as she cried.

"You know that I would never let you anywhere near a portal to hell, right?" Rose nodded. "Do you no why?" He asked, leading her to the most terrifying thing the Doctor would ever tell anyone. She shook her head, no. He breathed deeply before throwing himself to the big, bad wolf. "Because, Rose Tyler, I love you." She sat up, and turned to him. She threw her arms around him, and cried. Needing to get her fears, and her sadness out. She couldn't stop. The Doctor was just there for her. Her whole body shook violently. He held her there, being the shoulder for her to cry on. His hearts broke for her. He was saddened by her fears. He felt as though he could do nothing for her. He was genuinely saddened, so he held her, and wrapped his arms tighter around her with each passing moment. And for one second the Doctor knew:

He would never let go of his Rose.


	2. Chapter 2 The problems arise

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was without my computer for a couple of months, and I've just got it back. So I'm really happy. I just wanted to write for you guys today so, here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Amy is too, I love (But don't own) Doctor Who, So pretty please don't sue!**

 _Previously:_

 _"You know that I would never let you anywhere near a portal to hell, right?" Rose nodded. "Do you no why?" He asked, leading her to the most terrifying thing the Doctor would ever tell anyone. She shook her head, no. He breathed deeply before throwing himself to the big, bad wolf. "Because, Rose Tyler, I love you." She sat up, and turned to him. She threw her arms around him, and cried. Needing to get her fears, and her sadness out. She couldn't stop. The Doctor was just there for her. Her whole body shook violently. He held her there, being the shoulder for her to cry on. His hearts broke for her. He was saddened by her fears. He felt as though he could do nothing for her. He was genuinely saddened, so he held her, and wrapped his arms tighter around her with each passing moment. And for one second the Doctor knew:_

 _He would never let go of his Rose._

* * *

When Roses sobbing slowed down to a stop, and her breathing evened out, the Doctor nugged her gently, to check if she was still awake or not, and she moaned slightly in her sleep. He smiled to himself, she's amazing, and adorable, and incredible, and just so. . . _Rose_. He loved her with everything that he was. She meant so much to him. His smile fell slowly. He was going to outlive her. She was going to. . . _No_. If he was allowed all of Time and Space, he would have forever with his Rose. His Rose. He smiled. Rose. _His_ Rose. Finally. His head spun, and his chest rose with feeling. He would never get over it. He loved her so much. He held her tightly. He did, although realize, that Rose's neck wouldn't fare well from sleeping on the couch, even if it was slightly extended by the TARDIS. She was human, after all.

He lifted her into his arms, and proceeded to leave the room carrying her bridal style. She stirred soon after they had started moving. "What the h-" The Doctor cut her off, telling her that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her eyes widened. She recalled the events that had happened not half an hour ago. They reached a door before she could say anything. "Rose could you open it?" The Doctor asked her, softly. "Oh- um yea," She turned the unfamiliar knob. He set her down, and guided her steadily into the room. It was beautiful. There was that circular writing that was in the console all over the place. It was Dark Brown, and Royal blue, just like the blue of the TARDIS exterior. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw an enormous picture of her and his previous incarnation. It was a familiar, she had a smaller version in her room on her bedside table. Next to it, was a picture of her and his current incarnation just like the one in her drawer. She loved both of those photos. The room had a large bookshelf next to a door much like the one that led into the room. In the middle of the room under the portrait of His last incarnation and her, was a huge bed. She looked from him to the room, and back to him again, with tears in her eyes. "It's so beautiful," She said aloud. "I'm glad you like it. I brought you here so that you could sleep. You'd fallen asleep on the couch an-" He was cut off with her mouth on his. "Thank you." She said after a moment.

She walked slowly in, noticing two bedside tables, both of which had a steaming cup of tea. The TARDIS whispered into Rose's mind.

 _"The one on the left is yours. Two sugars, and a drop of honey. The one on the right is his, two sugars."_ Rose gasped. "She. . ."

"What is it Rose?" The Doctor asked, obvious concern etched into both his features and his voice. In the warm light of the room, he could see Rose's eyes glow golden slightly. "Theta," said the Bad Wolf. "What are you doing to Rose?" He asked. "Nothing to harm her, do not fret. I am one with Rose, hurt me, you hurt her. Harm her, you harm me. I am not here to cause trouble. I am what is left. You ridded her of the pain, but I remained." His face showed confusion. She quickly answered all of his questions. "Yes I'm going to help her, no I'm not going to harm her. I am not so powerful as to take her over, nor would I want to. I want a peace for Rose. I am the TARDIS, I am all of Time and Space. I do not need help, and I am not going to do anyone harm." She went into his mind to prove her honesty. "I will release her, but not before telling her what is happening. You may not know until the end." The Wolf dissapeared from her, and she knew again. "Doctor?" She asked tentatively. "Rose, do you now what's happening?" "I believe I do."  
"What is going on, Rose?"

"I am like you," She gaped

"What?" He asked

"I'm a Time-Lady."  
" _What?_ "

"I feel so free"  
"WHAT?!"

She took his hands, her body was cooled to his temperature. She placed both hands over her chest. He felt it. She pulled his head down to her chest. He smiled when he heard it.

"But how?" He asked. "It's still in your future." She said. "I'm so confused.." He trailed off. "Doctor," Her eyes filled with tears once more. "We get separated. Doctor, it going to happen today." She clung to him. He knew that she didn't lie. "Then you need to stay in here-" She shook her head. "I just have to be strong. Don't let me near the void. The dream was a premonition. We have to. . .We need Jack." She said. His eyes widened.


	3. Author's note 1

**I am very glad to say that I am back. I've got to say, it's been two years since I've written, and I really think I should have at least said something. I don't exactly remember where I was going with this story, but to be honest, I'll probably rewrite the first two chapters to make more sense anyway. I was a freshman in high school when I had the idea of this story, and I do think it has potential, however I cringe every time I read the chapters to remind myself of what the idea was, simply because of the urgency in the tone. That and character development happens** ** _waaaay_** **too fast. It's rushed. There's no build up. They should be changed soon, and I hope that makes them better. Until then, my loyal readers,**

 **Olivia Katharine Macario**


End file.
